wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/01
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: O. CONAN DOYLE.Znakomity powieściopisarz angielski, który stworzył typ Sherlocka Holmesa, zerwał obecnie z utworami o treści kryminalistycznej i przerzucił się do powieści historycznych, lub osnutych na tle hypotez naukowych z fantazyą równającą się fantazyi Wellsa. Przed trzema laty „Wieczory Rodzinne“ drukowały powieść historyczną Conan Doyla „Towarzysz Czarnego księcia“, która podobała się ogólnie. Dziś rozpoczynamy druk niezmiernie ciekawej jego powieści naukowo-fantastycznej, która niemniej od poprzedniej zajmie czytelników. ZAGINIONY ŚWIAT OPOWIEŚĆ O ZDUMIEWAJĄCYCH PRZYGODACH PROFESORA JERZEGO CHALENGERA, LORDA JOHNA ROXTONA, PROFESORA SUMMERLEE I PANA EDWARDA MALONA CZŁONKA REDAKCYI „GAZETY CODZIENNEJ“. PRZEKŁ. Z ANG. M. G. Prof. Summerlee E. D. Malone Prof. G. E. Challenger Lord John Roxton (Gazeta Codzienna) CZŁONKOWIE EKSPEDYCJI. I. „Na każdym kroku znajduje się sposobność do bohaterskich czynów“. Pan Hungerton, jej ojciec, był najniedomyślniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Wierzył święcie, że bywam trzy razy na tydzień w jego domu, wyłącznie dla jego towarzystwa i wysłuchiwania jego zapatrywań, na wpływ i następstwa zaprowadzenia srebrnej waluty, obok złotej, czyli tak zwanego „bimetalizmu“. I owego pamiętnego wieczora słuchałem też przeszło godzinę wykładu o wyższości złotej waluty nad bimetalizmem, ale, na szczęście, w najwyższym zapale wykładu, pan Hungerton spojrzał na zegarek i porwał się z krzesła, gdyż zbliżała się godzina posiedzenia, na którem musiał być koniecznie. Nakoniec zostałem sam z Gladyssą! Wybiła stanowcza chwila... Cały wieczór doświadczałem takiego uczucia, jak żołnierz oczekujący sygnału wyruszenia do boju. Miotały moją duszą sprzeczne uczucia: i nadzieja zwycięstwa i obawa porażki... Gladyssa siedziała spokojnie, a jej delikatny profil rysował się wyraźnie na tle czerwonych firanek. Jakże piękną wydała mi się wówczas! I jak wyniosłą! Byliśmy z nią zawsze w przyjaźni, jak z dobrym kolegą i łączył nas stosunek szczery, serdeczny, ale... tylko przyjacielski. Gladyssa miała niepospolite zalety. Niektórzy nazywali ją zimną i surową, lecz niesłusznie. Odczuwałem to jednak wówczas, że patrzy na mnie wielkiemi czarnemi oczyma tak, jakbym był jej bratem lub kolegą... Postanowiłem zatem, że niech się dzieje co chce, dzisiejszego wieczora wyjaśnię jak rzeczy stoją... Może odrzuci moją miłość, ale dłużej tak żyć już nie mogę... Doszedłszy do tego punktu moich rozmyślań, zamierzałem właśnie przemówić, gdy Gladyssa odezwała się nagle, uśmiechając się z łagodnym wyrzutem: — Przeczucie mi mówi, Ned, że masz zamiar oświadczyć mi się dzisiaj. Wolałabym, abyś tego nie czynił, bo obecny stan rzeczy jest daleko przyjemniejszy. Mocno zdziwiony odpowiedziałem jej zapytaniem: — A skąd wiesz, że ja mam zamiar oświadczyć się? — Kobiety to zawsze odgadną... Ale, Ned! Nasza przyjaźń była zawsze taka poczciwa i miła! Szkoda ją popsuć... Czy to nie piękna rzecz, jak tacy przyjaciele jak my dwoje, gawędzą ze sobą swobodnie? — Nie wiem, Gladysso... Bo mnie przynajmniej przyjaźń nie wystarcza ... Powstała z krzesła i powiedziała z żalem: — Ach! popsułeś wszystko, Ned... Dlaczego nie umiesz zapanować nad sobą i zamilczeć? — Bo... ja cię kocham! — wyjąkałem. — Ale ja ciebie nie! Nie kochałam nigdy nikogo — odrzekła spokojnie. — Ale może... może mnie pokochasz?! — Nie wiem. Musimy czekać, aż się dowiemy. — Dla czego nie możesz mnie pokochać, Gladysso? Czy ci nie podoba się moja powierzchowność, czy jaki inny powód? Podniosła się, położyła rękę na mojej głowie i przegięła ją nieco w tył. Przyjrzała się mojej przechylonej twarzy bardzo uważnie. — Nie, nie to! — wyrzekła po namyśle. — Nie jesteś z natury zarozumiały, więc mogę ci spokojnie powiedzieć, że to nie to. Idzie o coś ważniejszego, niż uroda. — A zatem mój charakter? Skinęła głową potwierdzająco, z miną bardzo surową. — Co mam uczynić, by go poprawić? — pytałem. — Proszę cię, usiądź, porozmawiajmy o tem. Powiedz otwarcie, czego mi brakuje? — Tego, że ja jestem zakochana... w kim innym — odrzekła. Teraz ja zerwałem się z krzesła. — Ale w nikim osobiście — dodała, śmiejąc się z mojej miny. — Jestem zakochana... w moim ideale... Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałam człowieka podobnego do mego ideału. — Powiedz mi co o tym ideale. Jak wygląda? — O! mógłby być podobny... do ciebie. — Jakaś ty dobra, że to mówisz! Ale cóż on czyni ten ideał? Co czyni takiego, czego ja nie czynię? Powiedz: czy jest jaroszem, czy nie pali i nie pije żadnych trunków, czy jest aeronautą, lotnikiem, teozofistą, nadczłowiekiem? Będę próbował naśladować go, jeżeli, mi tylko powiesz, co ci się w nim podoba. Zaczęła się śmiać z mojej gotowości. — Otóż widzisz, po pierwsze: pewna jestem, że mój ideał nie powiedziałby nic podobnego. Mój ideał to człowiek poważny, silnego charakteru, nie skłonny stosować się do kaprysów panieńskich. A przedewszystkiem to człowiek, który umie działać, który umie spojrzeć w oblicze śmierci bez lęku, człowiek zdolny do wielkich czynów i śmiałych przedsięwzięć. Kochałabym nietyle człowieka, ile jego czyny i sławę, której blask padałby na mnie. Przypomnij więc sobie Stanley’a...Stanley, wysłany na poszukiwanie zaginionego podróżnika Livingstona, dokazał cudów waleczności i wytrwałości, odszukał poszukiwanego i zbadał nieznaną jeszcze część Afryki. (p. t.) Czytałeś książkę, jaką napisała jego żona o nim? Pamiętasz ostatni rozdział? Takiego człowieka kobieta może kochać i czcić całą duszą i być jego natchnieniem, dobrym duchem, wiodącym go do bohaterskich czynów. Gladyssa była cudnie piękna w swoim zapale, a ja choć upokorzony przez nią, usiłowałem jednak bronić się od ostatecznej porażki. — Nie wszyscy mogą być Stanleyami i t. podobnymi — odparłem. Zresztą nie każdemu trafia się do tego sposobność. Gdyby mi się zdarzyła, nie opuściłbym jej niezawodnie. — Ależ sposobności są wszędzie. Zależy to tylko od charakteru człowieka, ażeby umiał stworzyć sobie sposobność. Nie spotkałam jeszcze takiego, jak mój ideał, ale wiem, czuję, że są tacy na świecie. Na każdym kroku spotyka się sposobność do bohaterskich czynów. Mężczyźni powinni je spełniać, a kobiety wynagradzać swoją miłością takich mężczyzn. Pamiętasz tego młodego francuza, który wzbił się balonem w zeszłym tygodniu? Wicher wiał szalony, ale że wzlot był zapowiedziany, że oczekiwano go na wskazanem miejscu, francuz uparł się i wzleciał. Wichura niosła go z szybkością 1,50 mil na godzinę, aż wreszcie balon spadł w środkowej Rosyi. Takiego człowieka mam właśnie na myśli... Pomyśl, jak ludzie muszą zazdrościć kobiecie, którą on kocha! Tego bym i ja pragnęła, ażeby mi zazdroszczono mego męża! — Uczyniłbym wszystko, byle zaspokoić twoje pragnienia ... — Ależ nietylko dla zadowolenia mnie! Powinieneś to czynić dla tego, że nie możesz inaczej, że to leży w twoim charakterze, że twoja męska dusza wyrywa się, łaknie bohaterskich czynów... A ty, naprzykład, gdyś opisywał wybuch gazów w kopalni w zeszłym miesiącu! Czy nie mogłeś spuścić się w głąb i ratować odurzonych, nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo? — Tak też zrobiłem. — A nie powiedziałeś mi o tem? — Bo nie było o czem mówić, — Nie wiedziałam nic... Przerwała i popatrzyła na mnie z zajęciem. — Musiałem tak zrobić. Kto chce napisać dobre sprawozdanie, powinien być naocznym świadkiem roboty. Podała mi rączkę, a ja schyliłem się i ucałowałem ją z uszanowaniem. Po chwili zaczęła mówić: — Być może, że jestem niemądra dziewczyna z przewróconą romantycznymi pomysłami głową... A jednak nie mogę nad tem zapanować. Jeżeli pójdę za mąż to tylko za człowieka sławnego. — Czemu nie?! — zawołałem. — Właśnie takie kobiety jak ty umieją nakłaniać ludzi do bohaterskich czynów... Daj mi tylko sposobność, a przekonasz się, czy nie potrafię z niej skorzystać... Zresztą ... masz słuszność ... Człowiek powinien sam sobie stworzyć sposobność... Clive był tylko małym urzędniczkiem a podbił Indye! I ja też mogę dokonać wielkiego dzieła na świecie! Roześmiała się z mojej irlandzkiej zapalności i rzekła: — Czemu nie? Masz wszystkie warunki po temu: młodość, zdrowie, siłę, energię... Zmartwiłam się, żeś zaczął mówić. A teraz cieszę się z tego nawet, jeżeli takie myśli budzą się w tobie! — A jeżeli mi się powiedzie? Zatknęła mi usta swoją aksamitną dłonią... I tak się to stało, że owego listopadowego wieczora jechałem tramwajem do domu, z sercem rozpłomienionem silnem postanowieniem, że nim dzień następny upłynie, znajdę jakąś sposobność do czynu, godnego pani mego serca. Ale kto byłby w stanie przewidzieć, jak niezwykłą postać ten czyn na siebie przybierze, jak dziwnemi drogami dojdę do jego spełnienia? I choć ten wstęp może wydać się czytelnikowi zbyteczny, jednak bez niego nie byłoby opowieści, bo tylko wtedy, gdy człowiek ma przed sobą pragnienie bohaterskiego czynu, może się zdecydować na to, co ja uczyniłem: porzucić znajome drogi życia, zapuścić się w tajemnicze mroki, w krainę nadzwyczajnych przygód i... wielkich nagród. Z tem postanowieniem przestąpiłem tego samego wieczora progi redakcyi „Gazety Codziennej“, w której byłem małoznaczącym pionkiem, z postanowieniem niezłomnem uczynienia tego, czego żądała Gladyssa. Byłoż to z jej strony okrucieństwem, samolubstwem, że wymagała odemnie narażania życia dla sławy? Takie przypuszczenie może przyjść na myśl człowiekowi w średnim wieku, ale nie temu, kto ma lat dwadzieścia trzy i jest zakochany pierwszy raz w życiu! ----